


Through the Lions Den

by acrobodtics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobodtics/pseuds/acrobodtics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Antonio-" With one long stride he was inches from Arthur's face, noses bumping and a curious, slender hand trailing along his side. It was almost like a dance, Antonio's hands moving about his waist as he gracefully pulled Arthur to the bed, pulling his body close to his own.' Spain/England. It's really short so kind-of-in-detail sex? Whatever floats your boat, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Lions Den

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a SpUk fic, so even though I wrote my first attempt at two in the morning then deleted it, and stole the title from another story I was writing but gave up on, I hope it's enjoyable. Whoop-de-fucking-do have fun, I guess. Nobody reads these anyway. And it's really short. Again. So it's more like a drabble (a very short story).

" _Don't tempt me, Antonio._ "

The silky bed clothes were entangled in his smooth contours as he shifted a small bit, the candle light making his skin enticing and oh-so touchable. His eyes were hooded and surprisingly sharp in the inadequate lighting; at the Englishman's words he lifted his chin a bit, a glint of surprise evident in his lax gaze.

"Who says I'm trying to tempt you, _Arthur_?" The Spaniard purred, a canine slipping out to bite into his bottom lip. His hands were large and his fingers were slender as he twirled some of the bed clothes in between his finger tips, smiling a dastardly, knowing smile. "We all know you don't really need tempting, hm?" And he grinned a grin that should be a sin at the dumbfounded look on Arthur's face, the Englishman struggling to find words. Before he could the Spaniard stepped off of the bed; the bed clothes sliding down his muscular thighs and hitting the wood below him. He was in all his glory, Arthur's face burning and eyes imprinted with his image.

"Antonio-" With one long stride he was inches from Arthur's face, noses bumping and a curious, slender hand trailing along his side. It was almost like a dance, Antonio's hands moving about his waist as he gracefully pulled Arthur to the bed, pulling his body close to his own. And Antonio read his mind; their lips are so close as Antonio spoke, voice having that of a husky quality.

"May I have this dance?"

And their lips were connected, Antonio's native fire blazing across his skin, the tan expanse hot to the touch as Arthur caresses his hips. It was so intriguing to Arthur that Antonio loves the feel of his skin, his hand running hurriedly and almost desperately across his pale complexion.

" _Antonio_." Arthur managed, and the Spaniard rolled them over, his lean body over the Englishman's. "Antonio, _please_." He whined into Antonio's neck, the pulse against his dusty pink lips quick and fleeting. Antonio is quick with the clothes; tossing them on some random direction before leaning back down to lavish the cool skin he's grown so fond of.

" _Arthur_. Arthur I need you, _please_." He murmured, voice vibrating in the hollow of Arthur's throat as he sucked a deep mark there, purple and vicious. He relished the moan that was drawn from deep inside the mans chest, those large hands making their way down his body.

" _Su cuerpo es perfecto_." He purred in his native tongue. " _Es como el rocío sobre la hierba en la mañana, o el cielo como cuando está a punto de llover_." He nuzzled into Arthur's hipbone, pale hands coming to tangle in dark brown locks. " _Hueles a la lluvia o la hierba después de que llueve, y nada me hace más feliz que eso_." Those deliciously reddened lips mouthed at his hip bone, pressing longing kisses to the inside of his thigh.

"Antonio... Please, _please I want you so bad_." He cooed, voice fragile and cautious, like if he said something wrong Antonio would disappear. Those leafy eyes shone up at him, two fingers at his entrance and sliding in easily; Antonio was visibly surprised, scissoring and smiling at the moans leaving the Englishman's chest.

"Soon, baby. I promise." He purred softly removing his fingers and lining up his tip, and every so slowly he pushed in. Arthur soon came undone under him, body arching and gorgeous sounds were pulled from his chest. He felt hands on his cheekbones as Arthur pulled him in for a passionate kiss; the kiss Arthur received was more passionate than he could have imagined, hands tangling in his partners brown hair and his partners hands toying with the hairs in the back of his neck. But when Arthur came, he watched Antonio's face, his features twisted in a beautiful display of pleasure; he let out a yowl that sent shivers up Arthur's spine and electricity across his skin. His eyes shone with his lion-like soul and the look on his features took Arthur's breath away. He saw it in his dreams that night, when they had showered and changed the bed clothes, his form fit to Antonio's. When Antonio's breathing steadied, and when he finally was pulled under himself, he heard Antonio tell him he would wake up to someone in the morning; that's when then, and only then, did Arthur know he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Your body is perfect - It's like the dew on the grass in the morning, or the sky like when it's about to rain - You smell like the rain or the grass after it does rain, and nothing makes me happier than that
> 
> Well, that's it! Reminder: all of these stories are on my fanfiction.net account, so if you would like to read them there, go ahead!


End file.
